It is well established that the thermal decomposition of azides can be catalyzed by certain Lewis or protic acids. For example, ferruginous compounds such as Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, ferrocene, 2,2-bis(ethylferrocenyl)propane Catocene.TM. combustion catalyst, etc., have been studied as catalysts for burning-rate modification of propellants comprising azide-containing polymers such as glycidyl azide polymer ("GAP") and bis(azidomethyl)oxetane polymer ("BAMO"). See, for example, N. Kubota et al., Propellants, Explosives, Pyrotechnics, 12, 183-187 (1987); Y. Oyumi, Propellants, Explosives, Pyrotechnics, 17, 226-231 (1992); S. Shen et al., Thermochimica Acta., 216, 255-266 (1993); and S. Shen et al., Thermochimica Acta., 221, 275-282 (1993).
Due to the nature of catalysts and their effect on the Arrhenius kinetics of a thermal reaction (such as the pyrolysis of azides), the resulting lowering in the energy of activation of the thermal reaction by the catalyst accelerates the rate of the reaction at all temperatures. Thus, some reactions will occur at lower than desired temperatures. This can cause short shelf lives for some formulations of thermally-decomposable material and catalyst, thereby rendering a given application of the formulation, such as a coating, impractical.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a system whereby the acid-catalyzed thermal decomposition of materials, such as azide-containing polymers and oligomers, can be fine-tuned and controlled, thereby extending the shelf lives and broadening the potential applications of azide-containing materials.